Video Games
by sillyangelxo
Summary: •ONESHOT• KiriSaku. Kirihara and Sakuno play video games, and he sees a side of Sakuno that he SHOULDN'T mess with. •Warning: OCCness.•


_**Video Games**_

**A/N: **Hi! This is my first PoT fic, so I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis.

x

x

Two teens sat on a bed facing a television screen, eyes narrowed, PS2 controllers in their hands.

On the TV screen showed two figures, punching and kicking each other, until the girl kicked the spiky haired man in the air, doing a number of punches to the poor fighter, lastly jumping into the air and doing mutiple kicks that sent the poor dude flying straight into the wall.

"NO!!!!!!"

"LING XIAOYU WINS!" the announcer yelled from the TV screen.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! HA KIRIHARA! I beat you! AGAIN! In your face!" Sakuno pranced around his room, doing her little happy dance. Turning around to face her boyfriend, she stuck her small tongue out at him.

Kirihara grumbled, being a sore loser. How could this be? He was the CHAMPION of video games, especially the Tekken series. And yet, he got beat by a **girl**, 59 times. And his girlfriend, no less.

Seriously, who knew Sakuno could be so competitive? And so show off-ey at that. She was _Sakuno_ for Pete sakes. The oh so shy girl who didn't like to anger anyone.

But here she was, dancing around the room, sticking her tongue at him, screaming stuff like, "I WON! IN YOUR FACE!"

He just couldn't take it. He **had **to win, even if he'd get hurt in the end.

Sighing, he picked his favorite character, Jin Kazama, as Sakuno picked hers, Ling Xiaoyu.

Sakuno always gushed when she saw those two together, fighting or not. She'd say, "They make such a cute couple! Kawaii!" Geez, woman. They're characters! They were designated to _fight, _not be all lovey dovey.

"Are you ready?" the TV said. Sakuno smirked as Kirihara frowned.

'HECK YES!' Sakuno screamed in her mind.

'No,' Kirihara thought miserably.

"FIGHT!" screamed the TV.

Kirihara smashed random buttons, using the directional buttons time after time. Sakuno had a fierce aura around her, smashing the buttons at full speed, already in control of the battle.

Xiaoyu flipped Jin around with her left arm, doing a low kick to his side. Jin rose quickly, just to get kick in the face by Xiaoyu's foot. That made Xiaoyu turn around, and she rolled backwards and lifted her legs to connect with Jin's jaw, sending him flying to the air.

Xiaoyu ran forward, launching her arm forward, then the other, stabbing Jin at his rear. She wasn't done yet as she used both her arms and flapped them up then down, making Jin land on the cement ground hard.

Kirihara's life bar was already half way, and something inside made him mad. A spark twinkled in his eyes as he started pushing more buttons, doing more damage to Sakuno's fighter.

Jin flung his body forward at Xiaoyu, making her fall to the ground. All the while, he did a low kick, and then a double kick that sent her into the air, as he punched her in the gut, making her fly across the stage. He ran forward, stepping over Xiaoyu's limp body.

"DARN YOU KIRIHARA!" Sakuno became very angry and pushed the buttons non stop.

A minute passed, and the sound of pushed buttons could only be heard.

_**click**_

_**click**_

_**click**_

Both fighters had little life left, and Sakuno was in control.

'NO WAY AM I LOSING TO HER AGAIN!'

Xiaoyu kicked Jin in the gut.

'I GOTTA THINK OF A PLAN!'

One more blow and Jin would be finished.

'I GOT IT!' Kirihara thought, smirking deviously.

"Sakuno-chan?"

"Huh, Akaya-kun?" Sakuno smiled deviously, thinking that she had already won.

Kirihara leaned in and kissed Sakuno on the lips, making her drop the controller, unable to finish her last move.

Eyes not leaving the TV screen, Kirihara smashed his controller's buttons, doing a double kick and connecting an uppercut to Xiaoyu's jaw.

"JIN KAZAMA WINS!"

"WHAT?!?!" Sakuno pulled away from the kiss, eyes glued on the TV screen.

'HA HA HA! I BEAT YOU SAKUNO!" Kirihara stuck his tongue out at her.

"WHY YOU-"

"Sakuno-chan? What're you doing?"

"I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!"

"Sakuno-cha-"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" the yell echoed through the house.

x

x

"This is too funny!" Marui laughed, sitting on a tree next to Niou, watching the scene through a window.

"That poor, poor little idiot," Niou had a sympathetic expression on his face.

"YEAH RIGHT!" They screamed in unison, laughing their heads off as they watched Sakuno pulverize their kohai.

x

x

**_End_**

x

**A/N:** Lol, poor Akaya. :D And FYI, Tekken fans who read this, JinXiao totally pwns! Anyways, press the "review" button on the bottom left please!


End file.
